1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a zoom lens assembly, and more particularly, to a zoom lens assembly in which a position of a plate for blocking a harmful ray is varied to be close to a center of an optical axis or to be distant from the center of the optical axis when positions of lens groups are adjusted to implement a zoom function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens group mounted in a camera focuses external light of an object onto a charged coupled device (CCD) or a surface of a film so that the camera may capture an image. In order to obtain a satisfactory image, it is necessary to block harmful rays that enter into a barrel of the camera. The harmful rays besides rays that form the image are reflected by an inner surface of the barrel, and are incident on the CCD or the film surface, thus lowering image quality.
A shielding plate for blocking an inflow of the harmful rays is mounted at an edge of the lens group. However, a conventional shielding plate is manufactured to have a fixed shape such that the conventional shielding plate has a problem in that performing a function to block the harmful ray is limited.
For example, a plurality of lens groups each having a zoom function are disposed to be adjustable with respect to each other. However, in general, the conventional shielding plate is designed to have a shape suitable for a plurality of lens groups at a wide angle position, and thus, when positions of the plurality of lens groups are adjusted to a telephoto angle position, the conventional shielding plate cannot effectively prevent harmful rays from entering into a barrel.